Eu Nunca
by Nah
Summary: Você já brincou de “Eu Nunca...”?Não?Eu sinceramente não recomendo. Mas quando não se tem mais nada para fazer, em pleno bar e você se vê cara a cara com seu inimigo, por que não aproveitar a oportunidade e descobrir algumas coisas?Foi isso que Ginny fez!


**Título:** Eu Nunca...

**Autora:** Nah

**Sinopse:** Você já brincou de "Eu Nunca..."? Não? Eu sinceramente não recomendo, mas quando não se tem mais nada para fazer, em pleno bar e você se vê cara a cara com seu inimigo por que não aproveitar a oportunidade e descobrir algumas coisas? Foi isso que Ginny fez!

**Beta:** Thamy Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Não, não possuo nada disso aqui, são todos da tia J.K. e cia. Apenas me pertence o singelo Joey que é um mero coadjuvante, assim como a fic, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

**Eu Nunca...**

Fim da guerra no mundo Mágico!

Todos comemorando de maneira extravagante.

Harry Potter salva o mundo mágico.

Ginny Weasley está com dor de cotovelo por descobrir que seu ex-namorado (Harry) começou a se envolver com sua já não tão melhor amiga Luna Lovegood.

Draco Malfoy após mudar de lado, seis meses atrás, se vê irritado em meio aquela comemoração e resolve entrar em um bar caindo aos pedaços.

Situação de Ginny: Nada boa, considerando que ela está enchendo a cara por causa de um homem. Ninguém merece tal situação! Mesmo que esse homem seja Harry Potter.

Situação de Draco: Está tão depressivo, sem ter com quem comemorar o fim da guerra e o fato de sua vida não correr mais risco por ele ser um vira-casaca, que acaba resolvendo (alem de já ter entrado em uma espelunca) se sentar na mesma mesa que uma Weasley.

Proposta da ruiva que se encontra com um copo de Firewhiskey na mão: brincar de "_Eu Nunca..."_

* * *

O barman trouxe a dose de Firewhiskey que Draco pediu e voltou para trás do balcão. Ginny olhou-o desconfiada. Havia desistido de expulsá-lo de sua mesa.

- Por que você está aqui, Malfoy? – ela perguntou sem conter a curiosidade.

- Não te devo satisfações, Weasley – respondeu antes de levar o copo de Firewhiskey à boca.

- Eu não sei se você notou, mas estranhamente você se encontra sentado na mesma mesa que eu – ela bateu de leve o dedo na mesa.

- Ok, Weasley, eu estou aqui por que não tenho paciência para comemorar nada. Esses fogos são irritantes e há pessoas correndo loucamente pelas ruas e abraçando qualquer um, até mesmo postes.

- Hum... E essa espelunca foi a única que você viu que não tinha movimento, nem comemoração – ela concluiu e ele balançou a cabeça confirmando. – É, você não foi o único a pensar assim.

E sabe como é? Você em um bar, com dor de cotovelo, enquanto todos os outros estão eufóricos e comemorando. Sua única companhia é bebida e um Malfoy, então por que não sugerir algo inusitado?

- Eu tive uma idéia! – Ginny disse sem muito entusiasmo. Fez sinal para o barman. – Joey, trás uma garrafa de Firewhiskey.

- Sua idéia é tomar a garrafa em tempo recorde? – Draco perguntou sarcástico.

Joey colocou a garrafa na mesa e saiu arrastando os pés.

- Minha idéia é brincar de "_Eu Nunca..." _- ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, mostrando que não sabia do que se tratava.

- Não sabia que você ainda brincava, Weasley!

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- É o seguinte: cada um fala uma coisa que fez ou nunca fez. Se já fez, você toma um gole da sua bebida, entendeu?

- Não! – respondeu se sentindo estúpido. Ginny abriu a garrafa, enchendo o copo dela que já estava no final e o de Draco que estava pela metade.

- Você fala alguma coisa que fez ou não e que quer saber se a pessoa que está com você já fez, mas sempre com o _"eu nunca" _na frente. Se você já fez esse _"Eu Nunca..."_, então toma um gole da sua bebida, e se você realmente nunca fez seu copo fica intacto. Vamos lá, eu vou começar – ela disse impaciente. – Eu nunca espirrei de olhos abertos – ela não tocou em seu copo, e Malfoy começava a entender. – Agora é a sua vez – disse como quem fala com alguém retardado. Malfoy cruzou os braços, irritado.

- E o que te leva a pensar que eu vou brincar disso? – questionou, fazendo-a levar a ponta dos seus dedos até a têmpora e massageá-la.

- O fato de você está sentado na mesma mesa que eu e querendo encher a cara tanto quanto eu – respondeu olhando diretamente para ele, sua voz se alterando um pouco. – Vamos agora é a sua vez – repetiu e ele pareceu pensar.

- Eu nunca lambi o meu cotovelo – ele revirou os olhos e nenhum dos dois tocou na bebida.

- Eu nunca dei uns amassos em um dos banheiros de Hogwarts – e com um divertimento nos olhos ela pegou seu copo e tomou o primeiro gole de Firewiskey. Malfoy tentou conter sua surpresa pela revelação da Weasley mais nova. – Você nunca se amassou nos banheiros, Malfoy? – ela perguntou.

- Já! – ele respondeu sem esconder o ar safado.

- Então se já, você tem que beber, lembra? – mais uma vez ele se sentiu um idiota, mas acabou fazendo o que ela disse. – Sua vez...

- Eu nunca bati em Harry Potter – e bebeu um gole, Ginny vez o mesmo. – Como? Você já bateu em Potter?

- Se eu bebi! Vou ter que ficar explicando a hora toda?

- Mas você nunca bateria em Potter. Como foi isso? – ele quis saber interessado.

- Não pode fazer perguntas. É apenas "_Eu nunca..."_ – cortou. – Minha vez: Eu nunca matei aulas de McGonagall – e bebeu assim como Draco.

- Será que podíamos transformar isso aqui em algo mais adulto?

- Comece você então deixando isso mais adulto.

Draco sorriu estreitando os olhos.

- Eu nunca transei embaixo da escada – Draco tomou um generoso gole de Firewhiskey, enquanto Ginny abria ligeiramente a boca, mas não tocou em sua bebida.

- Eu nunca beijei no primeiro encontro – e ambos beberam.

- Ora, você pode fazer melhor que isso – ele disse maroto. – Eu nunca transei com Potter – não chegou nem perto da sua bebida, ao contrario de Ginny que fez isso meio relutante.

- Você tem uma obsessão pelo Harry não é, Malfoy?

- Você disse sem perguntas – ele sorriu. – Você transou mesmo com o Potter?

- Sem perguntas! Eu nunca dormir com Pansy – ela falou e não encostou em seu copo, já Draco, contrariado, acabou bebendo.

– Oh, Céus! Você se deitou com a cara de buldogue? – Ginny começou a gargalhar. Draco com a cara fechada partiu para sua vez.

- Eu nunca levei um pé na bunda do testa rachada – Malfoy passou na cara dela. Ginny chocada, tomou sua bebida.

- Ah é! Eu nunca trai meu pai – Ginny tentou jogar sujo, mas ele pareceu não se abalar, tomou um gole da sua bebida e disse:

- Você realmente pode fazer melhor que isso, Weasley. Eu nunca usei a sala precisa para encontros íntimos – os dois beberem.

* * *

_Alguns "Eu Nunca..." e copos de Firewhiskey depois:_

- Eu nunca tirei uma com a cara de Di-Lua Lovegood sem que ela visse – Draco bebeu e Ginny o acompanhou fazendo beicinho.

- Não vale Malfoy, ela é minha amiga.

- E daí, você acabou de admitir que tirou uma com a cara dela também...

_

* * *

__Mais e mais "Eu Nunca..." depois e doses de álcool:_

- Eu nunca, jamais, sai com aquele mostro do Crabbe – Ginny não tocou em seu copo.

- Muito menos eu, não gosto de homens.

- E sua obsessão pelo Harry? – ela perguntou rindo abobalhadamente.

* * *

"_Eu nunca...", bebidas, "Eu Nunca...", bebidas, "Eu Nunca...", bebidas:_

- Eu nunca quis puxar a barba de Dumbledore – ambos beberam.

- Você não disse que era para deixar mais adulto?

- É que minhas idéias pervertidas acabaram...

- Ok, eu nunca... Vem cá, você é apaixonado pelo Harry? – perguntou com a voz enrolada.

- Claro que não, Weasley. Minha obsessão é apenas por ter vontade de rachar de vez aquela testa dele.

- Ahhhhh, então você admite que é obcecado pelo Harry?

_

* * *

__Um pouco mais de "Eu Nunca..." e doses de Firewhiskey:_

- Eu nunca fui traído.

Draco não bebeu, mas Ginny sim.

- Espera ai, Malfoy, eu duvido que você nunca tenha sido traído nessa vida.

- Quem trocaria um loiro desse por outro homem? E você, foi traída por quem?

- Pela sua obsessão: o testa rachada.

- Ah sim! A minha obsessão...

_

* * *

__Excessivos "Eu Nunca..." e doses de bebida alcoólica depois:_

- Eu nunca beijaria uma Weasley – e Draco bebeu.

- Ih, não dá pra mim, são meus parentes... Eu nunca iria para a cama com você – e bebeu.

- Não dá pra eu ir pra cama comigo mesmo, seria egocentrismos demais...

- Ei espera ai, é pra beber quando a gente nunca fez ou quando fez?

- Não sei, foi você que veio com a brincadeira...

_

* * *

__E eles ainda não entraram em coma alcoólico! _

- Eu nunca beijei com Firewhiskey.

- Sério? Bom saber... – Draco disse.

Os dois já estavam lado a lado, sentados no chão do bar, encostados em uma parede. Sem os copos, apenas a garrafa passando para cada um a cada gole.

- Eu nunca beijei bêbada...

- Você quer que eu te beije, é isso?

- Você que disse que queria me beijar...

- E você já foi pra cama bêbada?

- Não, por quê?

- Porque você disse que iria pra cama comigo...

- Sabe, até que não é má idéia...

_

* * *

__Alguns minutos depois..._

_Antigo esconderijo da Ordem da Fênix._

_Quarto de Malfoy._

- Hum... Você não acha que estamos bêbados demais para isso? – Ginny perguntou, enquanto Draco beijava seu pescoço.

- Sim... Então a culpa não é nossa, é da bebida...

- Certo! – concordou com o loiro que descia os beijos pelo seu colo.

- Você acha que alguém vai aparecer por aqui hoje?

- Não, estão todos comemorando... hum – ele tirou a blusa dela – tire a sua também, Malfoy – ele a obedeceu.

Ginny se deitou, Draco caiu por cima dela.

- Sabe, bebida me dá sono – sussurrou de olhos fechados, passando as mãos distraidamente pelos cabelos platinados dele.

- Em mim também – sussurrou em resposta e deu um preguiçoso beijo no pescoço dela.

Segundos depois estavam dormindo na seguinte situação: bêbados, Draco com metade do corpo por cima do dela, o rosto dele no pescoço da ruiva, as mãos dela nos cabelos dele, ressoando baixinho e sob o forte cheiro de Firewhiskey que transpirava dos dois.

_

* * *

__Quarto de Malfoy._

_Manhã após bebedeira._

_Possível arrependimento._

Ginny acordou sentindo algo pesado sobre si. Era impressão sua ou estava em meio a braços e pernas e com uma baita dor de cabeça? Abriu os olhos devagar e quando a ficha caiu, ela começou a berrar.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Draco deu um pulo da cama assustado.

- O que foi? Estão nos atacando? – ele viu a ruiva em sua cama. – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

- EU QUE PERGUNTO O QUE EU FAÇO AQUI! – ela pegou o lençol e cobriu o que sua blusa deveria estar cobrindo.

- Ai, minha cabeça – Draco se sentou na cama.

- Nós... nós... fomos até os finalmente? – Ginny perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Eu não sei se você notou, mas estamos com as nossas partes de baixo cobertas - massageou a testa.

Ginny pareceu mais aliviada.

- Agora sai daqui, Weasley! Possivelmente você nem se lembra o que aconteceu então não tem com o que se preocupar em esquecer.

Ela se levantou e começou a procurar por sua blusa. Quando a achou, se vestiu e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

É, o arrependimento é implacável!

_

* * *

__Bar do Joey_

_Oito horas da noite. _

- O que faz aqui?

- Tentando virar alcoólatra, Weasley?

- Se você não reparou e estou tomando apenas um copo d´ água.

Ele se aproximou do copo dela e cheirou. Não tinha cheiro, então era água mesmo.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela. Joey que estava atrás do batente olhou para os dois.

- Uma garrafa de Firewhiskey? – perguntou.

- NÃO! – responderam juntos.

Joey se afastou rindo.

- Então, você não lembra de nada de ontem à noite? – Ginny quis saber apreensiva.

- A algo importante para se lembrar?

- Não!

- Mas e aí, você teve mesmo sua cabeça enfeitada pelo Potter? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Ora, seu... – levantou a mão para bater nele, mas Draco foi mais rápido e segurou seus pulsos fazendo com que ela se aproximasse mais dele.

- Eu nunca beijaria uma Weasley... – e tomou o copo de água da mão dela bebendo um gole.

- Olha, o lance da cama... eu estava bêbada então... – ela falava sem jeito, mas sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Shiiiiiii! Bêbado não mente, sabe...?

Ele se inclinou um pouco até alcançar os lábios a sua frente.

E nesse_ "Eu nunca..."_ acho que até filhos eles fizeram.

**

* * *

****N.A:** Então, o que acharam? Nada com nada? Se pegaram muito fácil? Reviews que eu quero saber!

O lance de espirrar com os olhos abertos são créditos da Nay tentando me explicar como era a brincadeira. E consequentemente dedico isso aqui a ela, Mad e Pipos.

E não se esqueçam de mandar reviews para uma autora carente... Faça já a sua contribuição (ehhh, que eu nunca fui boa pra marketing)


End file.
